


Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Serial Killers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles between Queen and other bands! (maybe, mostly Queen)





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> part of drabbles series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the end notes for

He wasn't that bad of a person. Okay, yeah, he stole a comic book when he was 10, but that's it. Nothing else.

He opened the newspaper, only to read something truly terrible.

_2 Men missing in Kenningston Station._

_Reports show that they were not with each other at the time and that this happened twice in one night._

_Brian May and Roger Taylor._

_Please call the police if you find anything._

Oh, and that. He killed those 2, along with the other 50. Or was it more than 50? He couldn't remember. He was a  _serial killer_ , he supposed. His next target was the last band member of  _Queen._  Technically, he was the last member, but it had been fairly easy, if he's going, to be honest. His next victim was the lead singer of his band. See, he got an opportunity of a lifetime.  _Pink Floyd_ needed a permanent bassist. Luckily for them, and him, he was...at the right place, at the right time. He killed that guy, but only Freddie knew that. He threatened to kill his sister and hang her on his fan. He left and when his sister didn't call for 2 days, Freddie swore that he wouldn't say a word.

"John? Let's go." Freddie puffed a cloud of smoke from his cigar and walked forward. John saw something rustle in the bushes and walked towards it. It was just a squirrel, and he found the perfect crouching spot, perfect to shoot Freddie in the back. He threw a rock behind him, to lure Freddie, and the dumbass his is, went towards it. He pulled his gun from out of his pocket and cocked it. He leveled his aim and when Freddie stopped, he shot him in the leg. He screamed, and fell, grasping his knee. He leveled his gun again and shot him in the other leg.

Freddie screamed again, knowing that he's going to die. John put his gun back in his belt and walked over to Freddie. He pulled the pocket knife from out of his coat pocket and traced it along Freddie's cheek. He stopped screaming, but he didn't stop crying. "P-please, John, don't kill me, please..." He whimpered, tears still streaming down his face. HIs poked Freddie's cheek with the knife again and pushed into his cheek. He cried out in pain when John stabbed it through his whole cheek. "Tsk, tsk. That's not how this works, Freddie. You have to beg for me not end your life, but beg for me to kill you. And then I'll consider it." He pulled the knife out of Freddie's cheek with a harsh pull.

He did the same thing to the other side, then the same to his hands. "Goodbye, Freddie Mercury." He screamed and tried to thrash, but put the knife in both hands and lifted it into the air. He screamed once before John repeatedly stabbed him in the head. He sighed and wiped his forehead. There was blood everywhere, over his hands and on his pants. He picked Freddie up by the hands and dragged him further into the forest. He put him into the hole he dug next to Roger and Brian, and grabbed the shovel and started to fill the hole.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning there was another article in the newspaper. 

_All Queen members dead; Freddie Mercury, Brian May, and Roger Taylors bodies were found in the North Bennet Forest this morning. The trail of blood from Freddie Mercury showed us to them. The only Queen member left is John Deacon, who is now with Pink Floyd. Our hearts are with the lost, and we hope John Deacon stays safe._

He grinned to himself, happy that they were dead.

The next year was tragic for everyone. John murdered almost every single rockstar he could find.

He never got caught.

Until the day he left on a note on Roger Waters body, 30 years later.

He was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just shit that i think of throughout the day, but it won't get in the way of Behind Blue Eyes which the new chapter is coming out tonight! i'll also take prompts and add to this a few times a week

**Author's Note:**

> ah! this will be just short little stories that come into my head, and that i need to write down. also, if you guys have any prompts send them to me from my instagram @_starman_deaky_ or in the comments and behind blue eyes will be here later idk


End file.
